<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>its only because i love you by ivyrobinsonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828950">its only because i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinsonn/pseuds/ivyrobinsonn'>ivyrobinsonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of Sprolden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solitaire - Alice Oseman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, F/M, first I love you, talking about feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinsonn/pseuds/ivyrobinsonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tori and michaels first i love you feat. talking about feelings and being vulnerable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Holden/Victoria "Tori" Spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of Sprolden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>its only because i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dear Lord, why is it so cold in August” Tori groans. </p><p>“Well, I would offer you my jacket but I didn’t bring one so… have my metaphorical jacket.” Michael pretends to shrug off a jacket and drape it around Tori, resulting in an eye roll and a giggle. </p><p>“You’re such a nerd, Michael, really. I don’t know why I put up with you.” </p><p>“My sheer sexual energy must have drawn you in and captured you in my web.” </p><p>“That sentence just got worse the longer it went on” Tori snorts. </p><p>“I know but I had to fully commit to it.” </p><p>They’re sitting on a bench in the park that overlooks a small duck pond, hand in hand. The rest of the people there slowly disperse as the day melts into evening. A ray of perfectly golden sunlight falls against Tori’s cheekbones and Michael can’t help but stare. They’d been together for five months now and things had fallen into place. Initially, it took a while for things to fully settle down. After everything that happened at Higgs, Tori took some time to focus on herself, mostly because Charlie made her. After that, slowly but surely, Micheal Holden and Tori Spring became ‘a thing’. </p><p>Five months on now and things are going well. The two of them spend most of their weekends and afternoons after school together and have even gone on a few double dates with Nick and Charlie (which Tori has more fun at than she cares to admit). Michael got a job at the local skating rink as an assistant teacher which means that he gets to stay with Tori as she finishes her final year of school.The summer is drawing to a close and even though nothing much is changing with Tori and Michael, it still feels like a new beginning.  Everything is perfect. </p><p>“You’re so pretty,” Michael says as he turns his body to face Tori. She blushes and looks away. Allowing herself to be loved is still something that she’s working on. </p><p>“You’re too kind to me, Holden” She replies. Michael's free hand reaches up and brushes a lock of hair behind Tori’s ear and it's so sweet that she could vomit. </p><p>“That's what boyfriends are supposed to do right, or am I just supposed to bully you and give you off-handed compliments like you give me” Micheal jokes, he reaches over to kiss her on the cheek and she playfully shoves him away. </p><p>“I do not bully you!” Tori scoffs. </p><p>“You literally told me that I was a nerd and that you didn't know why you put up with me forty-five seconds ago.” </p><p>“That-that doesn't count” another blush rises on Tori’s cheeks as she aims a kick against Micheals leg, which he dodges.</p><p>“See, you are a bully to me.” </p><p>“It's only because I Iove you-” Tori basically watches the words slip from her lips but doesn’t have time to reel them back in before Michael has heard them. The two stare at each other before a moment before anyone says anything. </p><p>“Oh, my God. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I do love you but I didn't know if you were ready for me to say it yet and I don't want to scare you off or anything-” </p><p>“Tori-” </p><p>“But you’re really important to me and I know that I’m kind of a bad girlfriend because I’m not good with feelings and stuff-” </p><p>“Victoria-” </p><p>“I know that we haven’t been together for a super long time and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or feel like we’re moving too fast-” Tori’s cheeks are redder than Michael has ever seen them and her speech only gets faster with her flustered ramblings. Michael can’t think of anything else to do but lean in and kiss her, so he does. </p><p>“I love you too, Victoria. I love you so much.” </p><p>“Really?” Tori asks. </p><p>“Yeah, I do.” </p><p>Again, the word comes out before she can even realize what they are. “Why?” </p><p>“Why not? What is there not to love about you, Tori. You’re funny and beautiful and just perfect. You’re perfect for me and I love you more than I even know how to say.” </p><p>“You’re perfect for me too” she replies. “I know I’m kind of shitty with feelings and stuff but I love you and I love being your girlfriend.” </p><p>“I don’t think you’re shitty at feelings. I think we’re both just learning how to be in a relationship and realize we deserve nice things.”<br/>
“You’re probably right.” </p><p>“I’m always right, Spring. I have never been wrong about anything in my whole life.” </p><p>“Fuck you” Tori jokes. </p><p>“That's not very loving!” Tori rolls her eyes but slides closer to Michael and rests her head on his shoulder. They’re quiet for a moment, listening to the ducks as they glide across the surface of the water. “I should probably get you home before the sunsets. I don’t want to push my luck with your parents. I think they are finally starting to warm up to me.” </p><p>“I want to stay here, just for a little bit longer.” </p><p>“Okay. We can stay for a while.” They’re quiet again till Michael speaks again. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hide your feelings from me and I don’t want you to feel sorry for talking about them or even feeling them at all. You’re allowed to feel things, Tor. You shouldn't have to be ashamed of that.” </p><p>“You are so wise.” Tori sighs, “I’m working on it, I promise. Its just… hard to be vulnerable.” </p><p>“I understand. Its hard for me to be vulnerable too. I just want you to know that I’m always here for you no matter what you’re feeling.” </p><p>“I’m always here for you too. Because I am so hopelessly in love with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little sprolden fic. I love writing them so much I can't even put it into words. I have a few more unfinished fics that I want to post eventually but for now, I hope you liked this one! Kudos and comments are always SUPER appreciated! Thank you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>